koafandomcom-20200214-history
Houses
There are currently five guild houses that are accessible by guild members. *'Big Astrubian House' at 3,-21 in Astrub is owned by Ariane. *'Pandala Tower House' at 21,-38 in Pandala is owned by Seuss. *'Thatched Cottage by the Lake' at 6,21 in Amakna is owned by Chrya. *'Medium Sized Breeder's House' at 2 owned by Boucari *'Small house in Frigost '''at -42 owned by Danney. =Abandoned houses (July 2009)= position Name - chests/price The Village and surroundings *1,-3 Thatched Cottage (AJ 1) *1,-3 Thatched Cottage (Numi 2, AJ 2) *2,-2 Three-storey House (bank) *1,-2 Hotel room in Amakna *2,0 Edifice by the Tavern *4,8 Sawmill House (Shift/Bou) Port of Madrestam *8,-2 Little House by the Square *8,-2 Little House near the main Square *9,-3 Little Shack near the Harbor (Numi 1) *9,-2 Little Harbor House (Goldwitchy) Sufokia *14,28 Sufokian House - 1/1M *14,28 Sufokian House - 1/1M *15,28 Sufokian House - 1/1M *16,27 Sufokian House - 1/1M *14,27 Big Sufokian House - 1/2M '''WARNING: From what wikia says this house could have no chests' *16,24 Big Sufokian House - 1/2M *17,24 Sufokian House - 1/1M *19,23 Big Sufokian House - 1/2M *11,25 Sufokia TV House - 1/3.25M *12,25 Big Sufokian House - 1/2M The Castle of Amakna *2,-4 Little House of the Castle 1/2M Astrub * 4,-22 Tiny Astrubian House - 1/1.5M * 0,-21 Small Astrubian House - 1/2M *-1,-19 Small Astrubian House - 1/2M *4,-17 Small Astrubian House (resource market) - 1/2M *1,-15 Medium-sized Astrubian House - 2/3M (M) *1,-15 Tiny Astrubian House - 1/1.5M Bonta *-37,-53 Big Bontarian House - 2/3M *-37,-57 Small Bontarian House - 1/2M *-34,-52 Tiny Bontarian House - 1/1M *-33,-52 Middle-sized Bontarian House - 1/3M *-35,-55 Big Bontarian House - 2/3M *-35,-60 Little Bontarian House - 1/2M *-34,-60 Tiny Bontarian House - 1/1M *-34,-60 Big Bontarian House - 2/3M *-31,-51 Gigantic Butcher House - 5/5M + workbench(s) (M) *-31,-52 Big Bontarian House - 2/3M *-31,-54 Middle-sized Bontarian House - 1/3M *-31,-61 Big Bontarian House - 2/3M *-31,-57 Big Tailor House - 2/4M + workbench *-30,-57 Big Bontarian House - 2/3M *-30,-58 Gigantic Carver House - 5/5M + workbench(s) (Ari 1/Shift 2) *-30,-56 Middle-sized Tailor House - 1/3M *-30,-55 Middle-sized Bontarian House - 1/3M *-30,-53 Gigantic Smith House - 5/5M + workbench(s) (Badwitchy/Ari 2) *-30,-52 Big Bontarian House - 2/3M *-30,-51 Middle-sized Bontarian House - 1/3M *-30,-50 Big Bontarian House - 2/3M *-29,-50 Little Bontarian House - 1/2M *-26,-57 Big Bontarian House - 2/3M *-26,-56 Tiny Smith House - 1/1M *-26,-55 Tiny Smith House - 1/1M *-27,-55 Middle-sized Smith House - 1/3M *-27,-55 Tiny Smith House - 1/1M *-27,-51 Tiny Bontarian House - 1/1M (Oni's) *-26,-54 Tiny Smith House - 1/1M Brakmar Koalak Mountain Breeder village *-16,1 Middle-sized Breeder House *-16,1 Little Breeder House *-14,1 Big Breeder House (Fiction) *-16,2 Middle-sized Breeder House *-17,2 Little Breeder House *-16,3 Middle-sized Breeder House Otomai Coastal village *-46,21 Small Straw Hut *-47,20 Average Straw Hut *-45,18 Small Straw Hut *-47,16 Small Straw Hut *-45,16 Small Straw Hut *-45,15 Big Straw Hut Otomai Canopy village *-50,13 Small Keeholo House - 1/2M *-51,15 Small Keeholo House - 1/2M *-50,20 Small Keeholo House - 1/2M *-52,20 Small Keeholo House - 1/2M *-54,20 Small Keeholo House - 1/2M *-57,20 Average Keeholo House - 2/3M *-54,13 Big Keeholo House - 3/4M *-54,13 Average Keeholo House - 2/3M *-55,12 Small Keeholo House - 1/2M *-57,11 Big Keeholo House - 3/4M (M) *-55,15 Big Keeholo House - 3/4M Pandala *21,-37 Pandala Tower House - 2/3M? *23,-35 Little Pandala House - 1/2M